


Behind Masks

by Daelis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Moonlight, One-Sided Attraction, Wiedersehen, mercykill - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: Haunting memories will lead us towards salvation and damnation equally.~´*•.¸(*•.¸❋¸.•*´)¸.•*´~Sie wusste es immer. Sie allein.Weder Jack noch Gabriel waren tot, mochten offizielle Unterlagen auch anderes behaupten.Sie wusste es, hatte es immer gewusst.Jack war doch hier, direkt vor ihrer Nase. Gabriel lebte, hatte sie selbst ihn doch dem Tod entrissen.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> 06.11.2017: Die BlizzCon hat mich nun gewissermaßen getrollt und preisgegeben, dass nicht Mercy, sondern Moira, die neue Heldin, an Reapers Zustand schuld ist. Damit ist diese FF natürlich eine Alternative Timeline

Krachen, Knirschen und das dröhnende Geräusch einer Explosion hallten in den engen Gassen wider. Staub wirbelte auf, hüllte die Straße und die nahen Gebäude in einen braunen Nebel, der so dicht war, dass man kaum die Hand vor Augen sah. Noch einmal krachte es, gefolgt vom kreischenden Geräusch von Metall, das über Metall kratzt. Der scharfe Gestank von Benzin erfüllte die Luft und vermischte sich mit dem Geruch trockener Erde. Gedämpft waren Schüsse zu hören, doch aus welcher Richtung und in welche, war nicht zu erraten. Selbst mit seinem Visor konnte Soldier 76 kaum sehen, was um ihn herum geschah, seine Instinkte allerdings funktionierten noch hervorragend und so entging er knapp einem Treffer an der Schulter, als er hinter einer Mauer in Deckung ging. Sein Blick suchte die Umgebung ab, doch vergeblich. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Kugel nicht einmal ihm gegolten. Der staubige Nebel und die Dämmerung tauchten alles in ein düsteres Zwielicht und verschluckten die Schatten seiner Kameraden und Feinde gleichermaßen.

Er wusste, nicht unweit war Tracer entlanggesprungen, doch so wie er sie kannte, war sie längst woanders. Bei ihr war jedoch noch jemand gewesen, der sich nicht ganz so flink umherbewegte: Mercy. Im Staubnebel würde die Feldsanitäterin kaum wagen, ihre Flügel zu benutzen und ins Blinde zu springen. Besser, er suchte sie. Allein war die Ärztin im Kampf nicht gut aufgestellt und er wollte nicht riskieren, dass sie auf diesem Schlachtfeld einen sinnlosen Tod starb, wenn sie doch noch viele Leben retten könnte.

Was der Soldat nicht wusste, war, dass eben diese Sanitäterin hinter einem Lagercontainer kauerte und gleiches hoffte, nämlich, dass sie noch viele Leben retten könnte. Selten hatte sie sich auf einem Schlachtfeld so überrannt gefühlt wie heute und hier. Jack und Gabriel hatten sie damals rigoros trainiert, ehe man sie hatte mitkommen lassen, doch auf das heutige Chaos war niemand wirklich vorbereitet gewesen. Sie hatte so einige Kampfschauplätze gesehen in den letzten Jahren und viele Erfahrungen gesammelt, doch hier herrschte ein derartiges Durcheinander, wie es keiner der Overwatch-Agenten erwartet hatte.

Man hatte sie gewarnt, dass der berüchtigte Reaper auf diesem Schlachtfeld seine Kreise zog und seinen Weg mit Leichen pflasterte. Dr. Zieglers Gedanken wanderten von dem dunkel gewandeten Assassinen Talons zu der Britin, die bis eben bei ihr gewesen war. Als die Explosion all den Staub aufgewirbelt hatte, hatte sie Lena aus den Augen verloren. Für einen Moment glaubte Angela, leise jemanden ihren Namen nennen gehört zu haben. Da sie jedoch niemanden sehen konnte, wagte die Schweizerin es nicht, ihre Deckung zu verlassen und auf gut Glück in eine Richtung zu wandern. Schon allein deshalb nicht, weil immer noch das Rattern einer Waffe vermischt mit dem Geräusch von Kugeln, die in Stein schlugen, die Gasse erfüllte.

"Mercy?!" Keine Antwort.

Soldier 76, so nannte sich Jack Morrison heutzutage, musste husten. Der aufgewirbelte Staub behinderte seine Sicht, doch da glaubte er auch schon das vertraute, gelborangene Leuchten des Valkyrie-Suits der Ärztin aufleuchten gesehen zu haben. Im ersten Moment wäre er am liebsten sofort in ihre Richtung gestürzt, doch das wäre kurzsichtig und gefährlich. Also huschte er von Deckung zu Deckung, hoffend, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte und Mercy wirklich dort war, wo er sie vermutete. Langsam legte sich der Staubnebel. Nur ein paar Meter weiter konnte er die blonde Schweizerin entdecken, die hinter einem Lagerkubus Schutz gesucht hatte und ohne Frage nach verletzten Kameraden Ausschau hielt. Kaum, dass er hinter den Kubus trat, sah die Ärztin auf und nickte knapp, hielt dann aber inne und zog die Stirn kraus, während sie in musterte.

Sie sah müde aus, erschöpft und am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Ihr linker Flügel war beschädigt und ein schmerzhaft aussehender Kratzer zog sich über ihren linken Handrücken. Er selbst war kaum besser dran, eher schlechter. Zwar ignorierte Soldier 76 die blutende Wunde an seiner Hüfte gekonnt und auch den Schmerz, den diese in Wellen durch seinen Körper jagte, doch er wusste, später würde sich das rächen. Jetzt allerdings durfte er dieser Kleinigkeit keine Beachtung schenken, denn jedes Zögern konnte den Tod bedeuten. Talon hatte Widowmaker ausgesandt und die Scharfschützin ließe sich garantiert keine Gelegenheit entgehen, Overwatch-Agenten zu töten. Sah man von ihr ab, war zu Overwatchs Unglück noch ein Anderer hier, der das Schlachtfeld heimsuchte wie Gevatter Tod höchstpersönlich: Reaper.

"Tracer ist...", begann die Schweizerin hörbar besorgt, doch Jack unterbrach sie harsch. "Längst über alle Berge. Sie ist schnell und kann auf sich gut aufpassen." Seinen Worten zum Trotz sorgte er sich natürlich um Lena, aber was sollte er tun? Sie ließ sich nicht an die Leine legen und war schneller unterwegs als jeder andere, den er kannte. Er musste darauf vertrauen, dass sie dem Blickfeld der Scharfschützin entging. Einen Moment lang trafen sich Mercys Blick und seiner, dann seufzte die Heilerin.

Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen war unangenehm, währte aber nicht lange. "Lass mich das sehen." Es dauerte einen Augenblick, ehe der weißhaarige Soldat verstand, was sie meinte, doch noch ehe er reagieren konnte, hatte sie auch schon die Hände an seinem Gurt, um diesen beiseite zu schieben und einen Blick auf die schmerzende Wunde an seiner Hüfte zu werfen. Dr. Ziegler sagte kein Wort, während sie ihren Stab aktivierte und auf die Streifschuss-Wunde richtete.

Sie beide wussten, wie das Spielchen funktionierte. Für die Erstversorgung genügte diese Behandlung, doch auf lange Sicht würde sie ihn auf der Krankenstation sehen wollen, um die Wunde ordentlich zu desinfizieren und zu nähen. Wie oft hatten sie das schon durchexerziert und wie oft hatte Jack versucht, sich darum zu drücken - aus Angst, der klugen Ärztin könnte klar werden, wer hinter Maske und Visor steckte. Ein Geheimnis, das er strikt zu wahren gedachte.

Sie glaubte freilich, er wäre zu stolz, Hilfe anzunehmen - und Unrecht hatte sie damit nicht. Nach allem, was geschehen war, hatte er sich immer wieder gesagt, dass er diese Hilfe nicht brauchte, nicht verdiente - ihre Güte nicht verdiente. Doch ein strenger Blick Angelas hatte stets genügt, um seinen Widerstand bröckeln lassen. Er musste verrückt sein, das Risiko einzugehen, von ihr erkannt zu werden. Er musste naiv sein, wenn er glaubte, sie würde nicht merken, mit welchen Blicken er sie ansah und wie ihn die Schuld zerfraß, wann immer sie sich ihm gegenüber freundlich zeigte. Dennoch fand er in ihrem Lächeln einen Frieden, eine Rettung, die abzuweisen der Soldat einfach nicht über sich brachte.

"Immer wenn wir uns sehen, bist du verletzt", begann Dr. Ziegler nicht ohne Tadel und mit einem Hauch Bitterkeit in der Stimme, den Jack zu gerne überhört hätte. Er sagte nichts, wusste nichts zu sagen, als sie einen provisorischen Verband anbrachte und schließlich seinen Gürtel zurück an seinen Platz zog. "Gib besser auf dich Acht." Diesen Ratschlag gab sie oft und bei so ziemlich jeder Gelegenheit, obgleich sie wohl selbst am besten wusste, dass es nichts daran ändern würde, dass die Agenten alle früher oder später blutend in ihrer Krankenstation standen.

Das Team von Overwatch war ihre Familie geworden und Angela würde nicht zögern, sich für jeden von ihnen ins Kreuzfeuer zu begeben. "Immer." Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, er würde das auch verstehen. Längst wurde sie nicht nur als Ärztin bei körperlichen Leiden konsultiert, nein. Viele Agenten kamen zu ihr, einfach um zu reden, um über das Geschehene zu sprechen, damit sie daran nicht zerbrachen, denn der Krieg und die Kämpfe stellten sie alle auch vor große psychische Hürden.

Ihre blauen Augen schienen den Visor vor seinen zu durchdringen. Ein Kloß bildete sich in Jacks Kehle. Er verstand sehr wohl, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Als einziger des Teams hatte er sich bisher jeglichem Gespräch verweigert mit der festen Behauptung, er brauche das nicht, es gehe ihm gut. Eine Lüge, die er sich selbst nie eingestehen könnte und um die letzten Endes doch jeder wusste. Niemand, der das sah, was sie sahen, konnte damit allein fertig werden. Auch er nicht. Seine Stimme klang noch rauer als üblich, als er ein "Danke" murmelte und nur einen Wimpernschlag später eine neben ihnen einschlagende Kugel aus der Waffe des berüchtigten Assassinen Reaper das Gespräch beendete.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dr. Ziegler." Nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, doch es genügte, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Ärztin zu gewinnen. "Ich bin hier." Es war schon fast drei Stunden her, dass sie in die Basis zurückgekommen waren, völlig verdreckt, alle an ihren körperlichen Grenzen angelangt, übermüdet; jedoch viel zu angespannt, um schlafen zu können. Deshalb hatte sie getan, was sie in solchen Situationen immer tat und sich in Arbeit versenkt. Inzwischen machte sich allerdings auch in ihr tiefe Erschöpfung breit. 

Das medizinische Team - namentlich zwei ein Pfleger, zwei junge Ärzte und Lúcio - hatte sie bei ihrer Ankunft bereits erwartet und zügig die Verletzten behandelt. Angela war stolz auf ihre Kollegen und hatte nur in der Erstversorgung die Führung übernommen, aber sich, nachdem sicher war, dass alle kritischen Wunden versorgt waren, zurückgezogen und Soldier 76 zugewandt. Um den Soldaten zu versorgen, der ihr heute beigestanden und mehrfach das Leben gerettet hatte, schob sie die Müdigkeit gerne noch ein wenig beiseite. Der hochgewachsene Mann saß benommen und mit hängenden Schultern vor ihr auf einem Stuhl. Seine Wunde hatte sie gereinigt und genäht, ahnend, dass sich womöglich eine weitere Narbe bilden würde, von denen schon so viele den Torso des Mannes zierten.

Sein Schädel brummte und sein Sichtfeld war verschwommen. Zweifellos eine Nebenwirkung der Betäubung, die ihm die Ärztin verpasst hatte, kaum dass er Platz genommen hatte. Sie hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, bei der Erstversorgung aller im Einsatz Verletzten zu helfen, obgleich sie selbst gerade aus dem Einsatz kam. Das Nötigste war inzwischen getan und das Team kümmerte sich um alles weitere, doch ihn hatte sie mit einem Tonfall zum Sitzen aufgefordert, der jeden wissen ließ, dass sie - und nur sie - in dieser medizinischen Station das Sagen hatte. Soldier 76 hatte gar nicht erst versucht, sich zu wehren. Auch nicht, als sie ihm eine Betäubung geben wollte, gegen die er sich sonst vehement sträubte. Jetzt bereute er das ein wenig. Er hasste das Gefühl, nicht Herr seiner Sinne zu sein.

"Es wird gleich besser. Trink etwas." Ein Plastikbecher wurde ihm gereicht. Ihre weichen Hände schlossen sich um seine rauen, um ihm zu helfen. Vorsichtig nahm er ein paar Schlucke, verschwommen blieb sein Sichtfeld dennoch. Der Weißhaarige schloss die Augen für einen Moment und versuchte, sich einfach auf seine Atmung zu konzentrieren, während der Raum um ihn herum ein wenig zu kippen schien. Nicht gut. Ein leises Ächzen kam über seine Lippen. Wie ihm Dr. Ziegler den Becher wieder aus den Händen nahm, bekam er kaum mit. 

"Du hast viel Blut verloren. Vielleicht sollten wir doch eine Infu-" "Nein. Es geht schon." Er brauchte die Augen nicht zu öffnen, um den abfälligen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, den sie immer aufsetzte, wenn er eine medizinische Behandlung ablehnte. Je weniger Daten sie über ihn bekam, desto besser. Er wählte für Check-Ups bewusst die Termine, an denen eben sie nicht da wäre, immer in der Angst, irgendeine Kleinigkeit könnte ihn verraten. Eine winzige Narbe, eine Geste oder einfach nur seine Reaktion auf sie. 

Die meisten Leute hatten die Krankenstation inzwischen verlassen, hatten sich entweder ihren Aufgaben zugewandt oder aber der wohlverdienten Ruhe im eigenen oder im Krankenbett. Nur Angela war noch da, hielt sacht seine Hand. Während ein Teil von ihm gerne geblieben wäre, um diesen Moment zu genießen, riet der rationale Teil in Jack ihm doch, sich möglichst bald zurückzuziehen. Der Soldat rang mit sich, um die richtigen Worte zu finden, die es ihm erlaubten, schnell die Flucht zu ergreifen, ohne, dass es genau danach aussah. 

Räuspernd durchbrach Jack schließlich die Stille und entzog der Ärztin seine Hand. "Dann werde ich jetzt gehen. Danke für die Versorgung, Dr. Ziegler." So nannte er sie bewusst. Nicht Angela, obgleich sie es allen Agenten freimütig angeboten hatte. Es wahrte Distanz, sie mit ihrem Titel und Nachnamen anzusprechen. Eine Distanz, um die er jeden Tag aufs Neue rang. Vor allem mit sich selbst.

Dieser Mann war wirklich zum Haareraufen! Die Schweizerin bezweifelte stark, dass er überhaupt sicher in sein Zimmer kam. Die Betäubung währte sicher noch an und wenn sie raten müsste, würde sie sagen, dass ihm höchstwahrscheinlich schwindelig und etwas übel war. Sie seufzte. Dass er unvernünftigerweise versuchte, sich um die Nacht in der medizinischen Station zu drücken, hatte sie ja schon erwartet, aber das hier, das grenzte an Dummheit. Wie oft hatte sie schon versucht, mit dem Supersoldaten darüber zu diskutieren, dass er noch immer ein Mensch war und wie alle Menschen ausreichend Ruhe und Erholung brauchte? Wie oft war er ihr einfach ausgewichen, war zu Check-Ups unter fadenscheinigen Entschuldigungen nicht gekommen und hatte in jeder ruhigen Stunde einen weiten Bogen um sie gemacht? Zu oft, fand die Ärztin. Vielleicht war es Zeit, offen zu sprechen. "Jack. Du wirst dich noch ein wenig ausruhen und über Nacht hier in der Krankenstation bleiben."

Eigentlich hatte Soldier 76 gerade aufstehen wollen, doch er hielt noch in der Bewegung inne und sank schließlich zurück auf den Stuhl. Jack. Wie lange hatte ihn niemand mehr so genannt? Eiskalt hatte ihn die Ärztin mit der Nennung seines Namens erwischt. Ihm war klar, dass sein Zögern ihn verraten hatte. Er hätte es sofort abtun müssen, doch sie hatte ihn dermaßen überrumpelt, dass er das nicht gekonnt hatte. 

Jack hatte geglaubt, wenn er seine medizinischen Daten nur vor ihr verbergen würde, dann würde sie ihn nicht erkennen, würde nicht ahnen, dass unter dem Visor und all den Narben der einstige Strike Commander Jack Morrison steckte. Er war nicht mehr der junge Held, der er einst für viele gewesen war. Er war alt geworden, hätte tot sein sollen und trug sichtbare Zeichen der harten Kämpfe am ganzen Körper. Er hatte Jack Morrison hinter sich gelassen. Jack Morrison war bei der Explosion gestorben. Oder zumindest hatte er sich das einreden wollen, als er sich selbst seinen einstigen Overwatch-Kollegen als Soldier 76 vorgestellt hatte und somit sogar ihnen gegenüber verborgen hatte, wer er war.

Sie jedoch hatte es herausgefunden. Dabei hatte Jack tunlichst darauf geachtet, in ihrer Gegenwart besonders aufmerksam zu sein, nicht mehr als nötig zu sprechen und schon gar nicht über Persönliches. Den Visor hatte er nie in Gegenwart eines anderen Menschen abgelegt. Erst recht nicht hier im neuen Overwatch-Hauptquartier.

Eine ganze Weile sagte keiner von ihnen beiden ein Wort. Sie saßen einfach nur da, voreinander, ihre Hände an seinen Knien, als fürchte sie, er würde sonst davonlaufen. Es fiel der Schweizerin nicht schwer zu erraten, was im Kopf des Soldaten vor sich ging. Vermutlich überlegte und grübelte er, wie er dieser Situation entkommen und am besten gleichzeitig noch leugnen könnte, wer er war. Typisch für ihn. Vielleicht nicht für den Strike Commander Jack Morrison, aber für Soldier 76, zu dem Jack Morrison geworden war. Der wich ihr nämlich so unübersehbar aus, dass selbst ihr Team schon gescherzt hatte, ob sie dem Vigilante mit einer riesigen Spritze drohte oder weshalb er sonst ihre Behandlungen mied wie die Pest. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass der Grund dafür ein anderer war.

"Jack...", begann sie schließlich, die drückende Stille durchbrechend, die über ihnen lag wie ein nasses Tuch, das jeden Klang zu verschlucken drohte. "Ich werde dich nicht bedrängen, weshalb du es geheim hältst und ich werde es auch niemandem sagen." Das wusste er vermutlich längst. Andernfalls hätte sie längst etwas gesagt - ihm oder allen anderen. "Du bist nicht allein, Jack", fuhr die blonde Ärztin sacht fort, nun wieder die Hand ihres Patienten und Freundes ergreifend. "Wenn du jemals... über all das sprechen willst..." Sie wusste, es brauchte keiner Erklärung, was sie damit meinte. Was früher geschehen war, was zu Gabriels vermeintlichem Tod geführt hatte. Die Explosion, die ihrer aller Leben für immer verändert hatte.

Jack gab nur ein leises Brummen von sich, das gleichermaßen Zustimmung wie Ablehnung sein konnte. Tausend Worte kamen ihm in den Sinn, doch keine schienen ihm die rechten. Was sollte er auch sagen? Sie wusste es ohnehin längst. Er hätte damals an Gabriels Seite sterben sollen. Er hätte bei der Explosion einfach sein Leben aushauchen und diese Welt verlassen sollen. Aber das hatte er nicht und die Schuld für die Rebellion seines engsten Freundes, konnte Jack nur in sich sehen. Er hätte nicht wegsehen dürfen, hätte bemerken müssen, was in Gabriel vorging. Dafür waren Freunde da. Jeden Tag seit diesem hatte die Schuld seinen Weg begleitet, hatte ihn oft bestimmt und ihn schließlich hierher geführt.

Zurück zu Overwatch. Zurück zu Dr. Angela Ziegler, zurück zu Mercy, dem Engel des Schlachtfeldes. Wie ein Engel, so schien sie ihm wahrlich. Selbst jetzt, in ihrem weißen Kittel, auf dem blutrote Flecken von den vergangenen Stunden zeugten. Sie hatte ihn so oft gerettet. Nicht nur durch die Heilung seiner Wunden, sondern allein durch ihre Anwesenheit. Das freundliche Lächeln, wenn sie sich zufällig im Flur trafen, die sanften Worte, dass alles gut werden würde und auch jetzt diese kleine, intime Berührung mit der sie seine Hand hielt. Wie viel mehr Rettung konnte ein Mann wie er erbitten?

Müde lächelte sie den Weißhaarigen an. "Ich begleite dich zum Krankenbett. Bleib einfach eine Nacht hier, ja?" Obgleich als Frage formuliert, meinte sie es doch keinesfalls so und bugsierte den Soldaten mit dessen Unterstützung zielgerichtet zu einem freien Bett. Auf der Station herrschte längst Stille und nur vereinzeltes Schnarchen zeugte davon, dass hier jemand schlief. 

Gerne hätte sie mit ihm gesprochen. Über alles. Über die Explosion und wieso es dazu hatte kommen müssen, über die Gründe, die Gabriel veranlasst hatten, sich gegen Overwatch zu stellen, seinen Freunden in den Rücken zu fallen und alles zu vernichten, das sie alle gemeinsam aufgebaut hatten. Doch sie fürchtete sich auch vor dieser Unterhaltung, denn früher oder später müsste die Frage kommen, wieso Gabriel Reyes' Leichnam nie geborgen werden konnte. Und ob er noch lebte. Eine Frage, auf die sie sehr wohl die Antwort wusste - eine, die sich grundlegend von der unterschied, die jeder andere gäbe. Gabriel Reyes hatte überlebt. Er hatte überlebt, weil sie ihn gerettet hatte, indem sie aus ihm ein Experiment gemacht hatte. Ihre größte Schande, ihre größte Schuld. Doch wie könnte sie das Jack sagen, ihm das antun? Wie würde er reagieren, wenn er erfuhr, dass sein alter Freund heute Jagd auf Overwatch-Agenten machte, dass er das Monster war, das man den menschgewordenen Tod nannte? Reaper. Ein Name, der passender nicht hätte sein können, denn schon Viele hatten den Tod durch ihn gefunden. 

Mehr als einmal hatte Angela selbst die Toten auf dem Schlachtfeld entdeckt. Furchterfüllt aufgerissene Augen, den Mund zu einem Schrei geöffnet, den niemand mehr hören sollte und ein Loch im Körper, das von einer großkalibrigen Kugel zeugte. Oft genug hatte sie den schwarzen Rauch umherhuschen sehen, der ihren Mitstreitern den Tod brachte und der ihr Werk war. Jedes Blut, das an seinen Händen klebte, klebte ebenso an ihren. Doch so oft diese Schuld sie auch einer Welle gleich überflutete, sie brachte es nicht über sich, auch nur einen Moment ehrlich zu glauben, dass es besser gewesen wäre, Gabriel dem Tod zu überlassen. Allein der Gedanke bereitete ihr Übelkeit. Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen und musste nun damit leben.

 

"Angela." Kaum mehr als ein leise gehauchtes Gebet, doch laut genug, dass sie es hörte, als sie den Kolben der Spritze hinunterdrückte. "Ich bin hier, Gabriel. Halt durch. Du wirst nicht sterben!", versprach sie ihm mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Ihre blauen Augen huschten rastlos über seinen Körper, der von zahllosen Verletzungen zeugte. Knochenbrüche, innere Blutungen, gerissene Muskeln und Blutgefäße. Jede Zelle in ihr zog sich bei diesem Anblick zusammen und sie wusste, dass es bar jeder Vernunft war, zu glauben, sie könne Gabriel retten. Dennoch setzte sie ein kleines Lächeln auf und strich zärtlich über seine Stirn. "Du schaffst das." Ein trockenes, ungläubiges Husten war ihre Antwort, dann blieb der Mann still, der sie und ihre Kollegen verraten hatte und der damit ihr Feind sein sollte. Ein Feind, den zu hassen sie nicht über sich brachte. Gabriel war gestorben. Sein Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen, sein Atmung hatte gestoppt. Als Ärztin hatte sie gewusst, dass er tot war, doch als Mensch, als Freundin, hatte sie es nicht hinnehmen können. 

Lange hatten die Eingriffe gedauert, von denen niemand sagen konnte, ob sie überhaupt etwas bewirken würden oder ob die kluge Schweizerin nicht nur ihre Zeit vergeudetete. Sie hatte rastlos jeden Handgriff getan, alles überwacht und am Ende feststellen müssen, dass sie mit dieser Tat ihrem Beinamen keine Ehre gemacht hatte. Mercy. Wahrlich nicht. Gnade wäre es gewesen, Gabriel dem Tod zu überlassen und der Blick, mit dem er sie musterte, als er aus der Narkose erwachte und die Gen-Mutation, die ihn zugleich zerstörte und regenerierte, mit einen Augen sehen konnte, verriet ihr das sehr genau. Wie könnte er ihr das je verzeihen? Sie hatte seinen Hass wahrlich verdient und dass sie ihn nur hatte retten wollen, war keine Entschuldigung. Selbst heute noch sah sie oft sein Gesicht vor sich, wann immer sie die Augen schloss, sah den anklagenden Blick. "Wir sehen uns wieder, Angela." Das kalte Lächeln auf Gabriels Zügen, bevor er in einer Wirbel schwarzen Rauches verschwand, hatte sich tief in ihre Erinnerungen gebrannt.


	3. Chapter 3

Was hatte sie getan? Was war mit ihm? - Diese Fragen hatten ihn heimgesucht und ihre Antworten hatte ein Teil von ihm nicht hören wollen. Er war ein Monster geworden. Aus dem Mann, der einst Overwatch hatte anführen wollen, war eine verstörende Gestalt geworden, ein Ungeheuer, das niemals hätte sein dürfen. Im ersten Moment hatte er nur Hass empfunden. Nicht einmal gegen sie, die erschrocken zurückgewichen war, als er nach ihren Schultern gegriffen hatte. Nein, er hatte sich selbst gehasst. Weil er zugelassen hatte, dass das hier hatte passieren können.

Wut und tiefer Hass prägten die ersten Jahre, doch schon früh mischte sich subtil, ganz heimlich ein weiteres Gefühl hinein. Freude. Dr. Ziegler, Angela, diese erhabene, schöne und kluge Frau hatte ihn nicht sterben lassen. Wenn er auch anfangs lediglich glaubte, sie habe es aus Mitleid getan, war ihm doch im Grunde klar, dass sie diesen Schritt nicht für jeden gegangen wäre.

Sie war ein immenses Risiko eingegangen mit ihrem Experiment. Wieso, wenn nicht, weil sie seinen Tod unerträglich fand? Sie hatte, soweit er wusste, bis heute geheim gehalten, wer er war. Wieso, wenn nicht aus der selben Gefühlsregung heraus, die sie einst veranlasst hatte, ihn zu retten? Schuld, so lautete wohl die Antwort und das war auch der Grund, weshalb er heute hergekommen war. Sie sollte sich nicht schuldig fühlen seinetwegen, sollte sich nicht hassen und wissen, dass auch er das nicht tat - selbst wenn ihr das womöglich nichts mehr bedeuten mochte. Ihm allerdings bot es einen Vorwand, sie sehen zu müssen, obgleich Reaper in seinem Innersten, wo er noch Gabriel Reyes war, wusste, dass mehr dahinter steckte.

"Sabes la luna, mi amada?" Silbern und rund hing der Mond am nächtlichen Firmament und tauchte alles in ein mattes Licht, das die Schatten der Nacht nicht zur Gänze vertrieb, sondern gerade hell genug war, um Schemen zu erkennen. Genug für ihn. Genug, dass er die Umrisse des Gebäudes erkennen konnte, das er auf Videoaufnahmen schon oft studiert hatte.

Nach Ansicht Talons befand sich Reaper, wie man ihn heute nannte, in einem abgeranzten, kleinen Motel nicht weit von hier. Dort hatte er auch seine Kommunikationsgeräte zurückgelassen. Lange hatte Gabriel mit sich gerungen, hatte abgewogen, ob er es wagen sollte, hierher zu kommen. Es war ein unnötiges Risiko, das war ihm bewusst, doch er war rastlos gewesen und schließlich hatte er sich dem inneren Zwang ergeben.

Ungesehen fand schwarzer Rauch seinen Weg an das Terrassenfenster mit den kaum halb zugezogenen Vorhängen. Nur kurz spiegelte sich der silberne Mond auf dem Fensterglas, dann verschwand er hinter dichten Wolken. Sogleich wurde die Nacht dunkler und so war der Assassine gut verborgen, als er sich neben dem Fenster manifestierte. Kaum spürte er die Kälte der Wand, an der er lehnte, still, lauschend und abwartend, ob seine verstohlenen Blicke durch das Fenster ihm bescheren würden, für was er hergekommen war.

Der kleine Raum, in dem außer Bett, Regalen voller Bücher und Computer nur ein halbes Dutzend Pflanzen davon zeugten, dass es überhaupt bewohnt wurde, war in Dunkelheit getaucht. Der schmale Lichtstrahl, der durch einen Türspalt hereinfiel, gab Silhouletten preis und verriet zugleich, wo der Bewohner dieses Zimmers sich aufhielt. Gabriel schloss die Augen und meinte nun sogar, das leise Rauschen von Wasser hören zu können, wie etwa von einer Dusche.

Er hatte lange gewartet, vielleicht zu lange. Wann immer sein Blick auf dem Schlachtfeld auf die Ärztin gefallen war, war es ihm schwer gefallen, sich abzuwenden. Eigentlich hätte er sie natürlich töten müssen, jedoch hatte Reaper es nie über sich gebracht, wirklich mit diesem Wunsch in ihre Richtung zu schießen. Es hatte ihn geschmerzt, sie überhaupt im Einsatz zu treffen, wohl wissend, dass seine Kollegen kein Mitleid mit der Schweizerin hätten. Ihre Treffen waren kurz gewesen, ohne Worte. Er hatte Abstand gehalten, vorgegeben, andere Gegner zu bekämpfen, um sich nicht ihr stellen zu müssen. Außer heute. Heiß und glühend war undefinierbarer Hass in ihm aufgestiegen, als er diesen Soldier 76 bei Mercy gesehen hatte und ehe er abwägen konnte, hatte er auf den Overwatch-Agenten geschossen - wenn auch leider nicht getroffen.

In seinen Träumen allerdings hatte er Mercy allein und sehr viel häufiger gesehen. In seinen Träumen hatte er keine Waffe in den Händen gehalten, die er hätte auf sie richten können und hatte keine Schuld gefühlt, wann immer er die blonde Frau in die Arme geschlossen hatte, deren Anblick ihm heute nicht weniger als einst eine Gnade schien. Die Vorstellung, dass sie für ihn unerreichbar war, entflammte stets aufs Neue eine Mischung aus Zorn und Hoffnungslosigkeit in ihm, die ihn immer wieder unschlüssig hatte innehalten lassen. Bis heute.

Der Lichtstrahl des Türspaltes verbreiterte sich, die Tür schwang auf und die Frau, die zu sehen er hergekommen war, trat ein. Ihm schien es, als wäre kein Tag seit damals vergangen, da er sie von sich gestoßen hatte, von der metallenen Pritsche gesprungen und davongeeilt war. Einst hatte er zum ersten Mal die Fähigkeiten genutzt , rein instinktiv, die seine Mutation mit sich brachte. In seinem Kopf konnte Gabriel noch immer ihre Stimme hören, die seinen Namen rief und so hoffnungslos verzweifelt klang.

Sie war wie damals wunderschön und bewegte sich mit einer Leichtigkeit, als könnte sie schweben. Die Ärztin schaltete das Licht nicht ein, allerdings jenes hinter sich aus, sodass die roten Zahlen des Funkweckers allein noch Licht spendeten. Er brauchte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass sie erschöpft war. Ihm ging es schließlich nicht anders. Es war für sie beide ein langer Tag gewesen, wenngleich auf unterschiedlichen Seiten.

Die Dusche hatte wahre Wunder bewirkt. Zwar schmerzten ihre Muskeln noch immer und die Müdigkeit war auch nicht vergangen, doch Schweiß und Blut waren fortgewaschen und ein wenig sogar ihre Sorgen. Sie freute sich auf ein paar ruhige und erholsame Stunden Schlaf, ehe sie am Morgen die Verwundeten untersuchen würde, damit die Heilpläne zügig festgelegt würden.

Gerade hatte Angela nach der Bettdecke gegriffen, um diese zurückzuschlagen, als eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel ihre Aufmerksamkeit zum Fenster zog. Ohne darüber nachzudenken trat die Ärztin an die Glasscheibe heran. Wolken hingen vor Mond und Sternen, nichts regte sich in der nächtlichen Stille und alles wirkte so friedlich, dass sie unwillkürlich lächeln musste. In Nächten wie diesen konnte man beinahe vergessen, welche Kämpfe auf der ganzen Welt tobten.

So nah. Er konnte förmlich ihre Präsenz spüren, wie sie auf der anderen Seite der dünnen Glasscheibe stand, nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihm. Es wäre so einfach die Glasfront aufzuschieben, die Hand auszustrecken und nach ihrer zu greifen. So einfach, die Waffe zu ziehen und die Ärztin mit einem gezielten Schuss auszulöschen. Beide Möglichkeiten klangen schon in seinen Gedanken richtig und falsch zugleich. Ein innerer Zwist, der ihn auch jetzt innehalten ließ. Gabriel Reyes rang mit Reaper, er mit sich selbst.

Mehr als einmal hatte er sich gefragt, ob noch etwas von Gabriel Reyes übrig bliebe, wenn Mercy starb, wenn die Gnade starb, die es Gabriel erlaubt hatte, den Tod zu überwinden und zu leben. Die Antwort lautete vermutlich nein. Oder vielmehr: Nein, nicht wenn es Reaper war, der Mercy auslöschte und damit alles, was von Gabriel Reyes übrig war und sich noch von dem Assassinen Reaper unterschied.

Sie und er. Zwei Seiten einer Medaille. Sie war ein Engel des Lebens, er ein Engel des Todes und als wäre das nicht schon ironisch genug, war sie es gewesen, die ihn erst erschaffen hatte. Das leise Klicken des Fensters riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Im nächsten Moment stand sie auch schon neben ihm, das noch feuchte Haar ganz offen in goldenen Wellen über die Schulter fließend, die Haut porzellanweiß in der Dunkelheit schimmernd. So zerbrechlich, so schutzlos obgleich der Stärke, die ihr innewohnte.

Kühler Nachtwind wehte ihr entgegen. Es tat gut, die Augen zu schließen und den Duft von Jasmin einzuatmen, der in der Luft lag. Der steinerne Boden der Terrasse war eisig unter ihren bloßen Füßen, doch selbst das gab ihr im Moment ein Gefühl von Frieden. Langsam schoben sich die Wolken weiter, gaben den Blick preis auf den silbrigen Sichelmond am schwarzen Firmament.

Dass nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihr, nicht einmal eine Armeslänge entfernt, eben der Mann stand, der den Frieden ihrer Seele in Nächten wie diesen oft störte, indem er ihre Alpträume heimsuchte wie ein Schatten, der sich einfach nicht vertreiben ließ, ahnte die Schweizerin nicht.

Eine Gänsehaut kroch ihr über die Arme, als eine frische Brise aufkam und das Gras leise rascheln ließ. Gerade als sie sich abwenden und wieder hineingehen wollte, legte sich eine schwere Hand auf ihre Schulter und eine zweite über ihren Mund, die jeden Schrei erstickt hätte. Instinktiv zuckte die Ärztin zusammen und erstarrte dann in der Bewegung.

Ihre Gedanken rasten. "Still", ertönte die schmerzhaft vertraute, rauchige Stimme an ihrem Ohr, mit der sie hier am wenigsten gerechnet hätte. Athenas Aufmerksamkeit entging niemals ein Eindringling, nicht in einem Gebiet von gut einem halben Kilometer rund um das Gebäude - und doch war er hier; Reaper. Alles in Angela krampfte sich zusammen. Ihr stockte der Atem, sie zitterte, ihr Herz raste. All das begleitet von einem Gefühl der Ohnmacht und Schwindel. Die Ärztin in ihr wusste, dass sich eine Panikattacke anbahnte, dennoch gelang es ihr, sich ein Nicken abzuringen.

Es kostete sie alle Selbstbeherrschung, nicht wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen nach Luft zu schnappen, als des Assassinen Hand vor ihrem Mund verschwand. "Wenn du schreist..." Er brauchte den Satz nicht zu beenden, damit sie die Drohung verstand. Sie wäre tot. Angela atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen, erst dann wandte sie sich langsam um.

Wenn er sie töten wollte, könnte sie ihn kaum davon abhalten. Von ihr Informationen über Overwatch zu erhalten, würde der Schwarzgewandete sich wohl sparen. Er kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie ihre Kameraden niemals hinterginge. Daraus konnte sie nur schlussfolgern, dass Gabriel hier war, um zu reden.

Selbst im hellen Licht des Tages wäre es ihr unmöglich gewesen, seine Augen hinter der beinern anmutenden Maske zu erblicken. Jetzt im Dunkeln ließ der Anblick der Eulenmaske sie noch mehr schaudern. Eine Gänsehaut kroch ihr über Rücken und Arme. Es fühlte sich an, als habe jemand Eiswasser über ihr ausgegossen. Angst vermischt mit Schuld. Angela fühlte sich für das verantwortlich, was sie ihm angetan hatte, aber sie wollte nicht sterben, ganz sicher nicht. Sie wollte in der Welt für ihre Tat Wiedergutmachung leisten, indem sie Leben wirklich rettete. Nicht wie bei ihm, der nie im Leben gewollt hätte, was sie ihm aufgezwungen hatte. Wie viel von Gabriel war noch übrig geblieben in dieser dunklen Gestalt? Wie wenig von Gabriel hatte die Jahre überdauert?

Ergeben schloss die Ärztin die Augen. Ihn zu sehen, zu hören, zu fühlen riss Wunden auf, die nie recht geheilt waren. In gewisser Weise beruhigte sie das Stillschweigen zwischen ihnen, denn sie fürchtete die Worte von ihm zu hören, die ihre Alpträume begleiteten. "Was hast du mir angetan?" oder auch "Gabriel Reyes ist tot. Er starb vor Jahren. Du hast Reaper ins Leben gerufen." Gleich, ob sie ihn nur hatte retten wollen, gleich, wie gut und aufrichtig ihre Absichten gewesen sein mochten, sie hätte es besser wissen müssen. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass es Grenzen gab, die die Medizin nicht überschreiten durfte. Die Toten zurück zu holen gehörte dazu.

"Gabriel...", begann sie vorsichtig mit leiser Stimme, als die Stille zwischen ihnen sie beide zu erdrücken schien. Zumindest kam es Gabriel so vor. Er hatte sich dieses Treffen oft vorgestellt. Dass er sie bedrohte war häufiger Teil dieser Gedankenspiele gewesen, als ihm lieb war, doch der maskierte Assassine hatte sich keine Illusionen darüber gemacht, dass es sehr gut sein konnte, dass sie die Chance nutzte, ihren Fehler auszubügeln und ihn auszulöschen. Genau genommen könnte er es der Schweizer Ärztin nicht einmal übel nehmen. Andere an ihrer Stelle würden ähnlich denken.

In ihren Augen jedoch konnte er keine Abscheu erkennen, lediglich Mitleid gemischt mit tiefem Bedauern, das ihn veranlasste, die klauenbewehrte Hand zu senken und Angela aus seinem Griff zu entlassen. Langsam wandte sie sich um, als fürchte sie, er könnte sich in schwarzem Rauch auflösen, wenn sie eine hektische Bewegung machte. Dazu allerdings fühlte Gabriel sich im Moment gar nicht imstande. Er war wie festgefroren, unfähig auch nur einen Schritt zu gehen.

"Ich... ich habe nie gewollt..." Ihre Stimme brach, während die Ärztin mit den Worten rang. "Ich weiß." Mondlicht fiel auf sie beide, als die Wolken sich beiseiteschoben, und erhellte ihr blondes Haar und seine weiße Maske gleichermaßen. Tränen bildeten sich in den blauen Augen der Schweizerin und bald schon bahnte sich die erste den Weg über ihre Wange. "Es tut mir... so unglaublich Leid, Gabriel", ergriff sie stockend mit leiser Stimme erneut das Wort. "E-es ist nur... ich konnte einfach ni-" Ein leises Klicken unterbrach Angela, deren Augen sich nunmehr überrascht weiteten, als ihr klar wurde, was Reaper tat. Ein weiteres Klicken später hatte er die Maske gelöst.

So zerbrechlich, so schutzlos hatte er sie früher nie erlebt. Dr. Angela Ziegler war eine selbstbewusste, entschlossene Frau, die fest an ihren Prinzipien festhielt und überzeugt dafür eintrat. Jetzt jedoch stand sie verhalten schluchzend und verwundbarer denn je vor ihm, ohne dass er den geringsten Vorwurf geäußert hätte. Während er selbst seine Mimik hinter der Maske verbarg, offenbarte sie sich ihm ganz unverhohlen. Jede Gefühlsregung stand der Schweizerin ins Gesicht geschrieben, sodass er darin lesen konnte, wie in einem offenen Buch.

Gerne hätte er tröstende Worte gefunden, um ihre Tränen zu trocknen und diesen bitteren Ausdruck von ihrem Gesicht zu wischen, doch er war nie ein Mann großer Worte gewesen. Das war immer die Aufgabe von Poster-Boy Jack gewesen. Wie damals schon glaubte er daran, dass Taten lauter sprachen als Worte.

Seine Hand schloss sich um die Maske, seine Klauen griffen in die Vertiefungen. Diesen Moment hatte Gabriel gleichermaßen ersehnt wie vermieden, immer hoffend und fürchtend zugleich, er könne ihn eines Tages überraschen. Innerlich schalt sich der hochgewachsene Mann. Er selbst war hergekommen und hatte diese Begegnung provoziert, ja schon gar forciert, als er sich ihrem Fenster genähert hatte. Gabriel zögerte. Wie würde Angela auf den Anblick reagieren, der sich ihr bieten würde? Sie war Ärztin und hatte fraglos schon so einiges gesehen - auch ihn - doch seitdem waren viele Jahre vergangen. Er wollte sie nicht erschrecken, wollte nicht, dass sie vor ihm zurückwich oder schrie. Nur langsam senkte er die Maske und gab sein Gesicht ihren Blicken preis. Schnell waren die Sorgen ob seines Anblickes vergessen. Kaum, dass er die Maske vor seinem Gesicht weggezogen hatte, schlangen sich auch schon dünne Arme um ihn und er konnte spüren, wie die Schweizer Ärztin gegen seine Brust flog und dort schluchzend ihr Gesicht vergrub. "Gabriel. Gabriel", hörte er sie seinen Namen halb erstickt unter Tränen murmeln.

Weder Gabriel noch Angela hatten den stillen Beobachter bemerkt, der schon seit geraumer Zeit im Türrahmen zu Angelas Zimmer stand. Eigentlich hatte der weißhaarige Soldat die Ärztin um eine Schlaftablette bitten wollen, doch der sich ihm bietende Anblick hatte schnell jeden Gedanken an Schlaf vertrieben. Wäre nicht der Name "Gabriel" gefallen, kaum da er eingetreten war, hätte Jack nicht einen Moment gezögert, Reaper anzugreifen. Doch so hatte er es nicht über sich gebracht, einzuschreiten. Nach all der Zeit konnte Jack nicht einmal sagen, ob er sich freute, Gabriel zu sehen oder ob die Abscheu obsiegte.

Einst hatte Gabriel ihn beneidet um seine Position als Strike Commander und Oberhaupt Overwatchs - jetzt war es an Jack, seinen alten Freund zu beneiden. Denn dieser hatte etwas viel Wertvolleres als Ruhm und Rampenlicht für sich gewonnen und schon damals hätte Jack jederzeit getauscht, hätte er die Wahl zwischen Berühmtheit und Angela gehabt. Vielleicht wäre alles anders gekommen, wären sie beide damals nicht 'gestorben'. Vielleicht hätten sie über alles sprechen und ihre Zwiste lösen können. Und vielleicht - nur vielleicht - wäre er dann jetzt an Gabriels Stelle.

Keiner von ihnen hörte noch das leise Rascheln der ins Gras fallenden Maske. Die Zeit schien für sie angehalten zu haben. All die Jahre, all die Zweifel, all die Schuld und die tausend Fragen und Ängste, die damit einhergingen, waren vergessen.

Für Angela, die einfach nur dem Herzschlag Gabriels lauschte, des Mannes, den sie dem Tod nicht hatte überlassen können.  
Für Gabriel, der die Ärztin in den Armen hielt, die ihm Verdammung und Rettung zugleich war.  
Für Jack, der seinen engsten Freund und ärgsten Feind nie so sehr beneidet hatte wie jetzt.


End file.
